Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used in homes and businesses for the protection of assets and people.
In most cases, a security system typically involves a secured area surrounded by physical barrier (e.g., a fence, walls, etc.) and with a number of sensors around a periphery that detect the entry of intruders into the secured area. The sensors, in turn, are connected to a central monitoring station that monitors a state of the sensors.
Entry into secured areas by authorized persons may be provided through one or more access points. In the case of a business, access may be controlled by a receptionist in a lobby. In other cases, entry may be automatically provided through a locked door by presentation of an access card to a card reader or through entry of an appropriate personal identification number (PIN) into a keypad adjacent the locked door.
While security systems work well, they are not particularly well adapted to accommodate visitors. In most cases, a receptionist is necessary in order to inquire about a purpose of the visit and who the visitor would like to see. The receptionist must then call the visited person for entry authorization. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of accommodating visitors while preserving the security of such areas.